The holy grail for Solar Processing Units is to have the elements of Boron (B), Carbon (C), and Nitrogen (N) occupy the two-dimensional hexagonal crystalline structure of a B2C2N2 formula with sequences where B and N are located as bookends with one or more C in between. The ideal crystalline two-dimensional structure is shown in FIG. 1. Also shown in this FIG. 1 is the output of mathematical modeling based on quantum assumptions. Two stable isomers of B2C2N2 are predicted to exist. However, nowhere in the isomers does the requisite pattern, B and N as bookends with one or more Cs in between for the two-dimensional hexagonal crystalline structure, appear.
It is generally accepted that Einstein's principals of the forces of mass apply in outer space and Newton's Laws apply on Earth. However, Einstein's principals of the forces of mass also apply at the other end of the mass continuum for elements and crystalline structures. The gravitational attraction of Earth's Moon to Earth is not unlike the van der Waal attraction of the nuclei of elements.